


More Than You Could Ever Know

by unfortunately7



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Knotting, Pregnancy, Swelling, excessive cum, very slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: Please comment!!! Please!!!





	More Than You Could Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!! Please!!!

"Ren," you called out softly, cracking the door to his room open. "Ren, can I stay with you tonight?" He shifted in his blanket nest and looked up at you, blinking sleepily. His eyes reflected red like an animal's in the dark. He scooted over and made room for you. You ranover and dove in beneath him.

"It's late, you know," he murmured in your ear. 

"I'm sorry for waking you. I had a nightmare." He reached out and stroked your hair, tugging softly on a few strands.

"It's okay. I kinda wanted you in here anyway."

"Why?"

He buried his face in your neck and you knew exactly why. His teeth met your skin gently, tenderly nipping, though not hard enough to draw blood. After a moment, he pulled back and sat on the edge of the nest. "I want to see you."

You were very obedient. He always praised you for how well trained you were. You removed your sleep-shirt, cheeks burning red. Even though you couldn't see very well in the dark, you knew he could see almost every detail of your body. He always told you how beautiful you were.

Lifting your hips, you slipped of your panties (he didn't like letting you sleep in pants; this way, he could have "quick access"). he smiled approvingly; you could see his sharp teeth glint in the dark. "Good girl, keep going."

You laid back completely, letting your legs spread and go limp. You were submissive, completely still for his examination of you. His hand caressed the flesh of your hip as his eyes roamed your body. "You get prettier ever time I see you. I'm so lucky," he purred. You smiled.

His hand moved up to your hip, squeezing firmly. The other hand traveled to your breast, pinching at your nipple. You shuddered at the stimulation. He rubbed it between his fingers, firmly clamped between his thumb and forefinger. His tail brushed over your leg.

"Tell me what you want, sweetie."

You whimpered, flesh betwixt your legs tingling and throbbing. "Touch me Ren, please." He smiled and removed the hand on your hip. He prodded at your vulva, wetting his fingers. His hand moved upward slightly, touching your clitoris. He pressed down hard, rubbing in tight, rapid circles. He always knew exactly what to do to make you climax. You shivered. It was both too much and not enough.

It was such an odd sensation, the tightening of your abdomen and mound until the mere pressure alone was enough to send you over the edge. You began to tremble uncontrollably, toes and fingers clenched. You tilted your head back, moth opened slightly in a silent call of his name. He sped up, fingers pushing into the flesh around your clitoris. With one final involuntary buck of your hips, you came undone. He continued his ministrations through your climax, making you cry out his name in a soft, strained voice.

As you panted, finished, chest heaving, he climbed on top of you, supporting himself by his arms. He leaned down and kissed your neck, then bit, hard enough to draw a few drips of blood that trickled down your skin. His erection pressed against your slick folds, head pressing against your swollen clitoris. You whimpered again. "Ren, please." He smiled at you.

It always, somehow, took you by surprise. He was much larger than you expected, it never failed. Your hands found his back, blunt nails gripping his flesh. His eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy as he began to move, rocking his hips gently against yours. He softly murmured your name in pleasure. It made you feel so good, knowing you were the one to cause him to sound so pleased.

His motions slowly built in speed until the warm, raspy sound of flesh rubbing flesh filled the room. He shuddered and groaned, clenching his eyes shut, brows furrowed. You could feel him swelling inside of you, forcing you into another, softer orgasm. He cried out again, unable to form words. His motions slowed as his knotted form prevented further movement. He fell on you, face tucked into your shoulder as he gave a final shudder of pleasure, releasing into you. 

Your hands found his shoulders, rubbing gently. The swelling would take a while to go down, so for now he was locked with you, your abdomen distended just slightly with his seed. He shifted slightly so that he was gazing down at your belly. He laughed softly.

"It looks like you have a baby in there. Maybe you will, huh? I'd like that."

Your mouth twitched into a smile at the thought. "Yeah..." 

He lifted his face and nuzzled your cheek. "I love you. You love me, right?"

"More than you could ever know."

He hugged you close, squeezing you firmly. Your belly ached from satisfying fullness. 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests, so if you have one, comment! Or even if you don't have one please comment I love comments


End file.
